A Tails x Wave Christmas
by nastories
Summary: Tails wished to spend a nice Christmas night with Wave but things keep getting on his way.
1. Chapter 1

"Wave, come out."

"NO!" She answered, her voice sounding slightly stuffed.

The couple was at the Ice Cap zone, at Tails´ insistence of enjoying a good morning in the snow. Wave was against this idea, **completely**. But somehow, the fox convinced her, and she was seriously questioning how did he managed that.

"C´mon, it can´t be that bad."

"Yes, it can be."

"Please Wave, just this time. Pretty please?"

There was silence following that. A moment later the door opened… and Tails face couldn't hide his desire to burst into laughter. Wave was wearing a comically thick snow coat, fully covering every inch of her body. It was pink with white and really pretty but it looked like she was wearing several more coats under it (making her look at least to size bigger than her actual size), hindering her movement a bit. Probably the thing that Tails found the funniest was the fact that only her eyes remained uncovered by clothing. Tails, in contrast, was barely wearing any snow protection: a simple blue sweater, ski black pants and shoes.

Noticing the restrained laughter, Wave started turning around, ready to change into more fitting clothes and get the hell out of there. Tails, however, wouldn't let her. He grabbed her by the coat, which made her lose her footing, which led her to fall on the fox and, before they knew it, they were rolling down the mountain, forming a snow ball that was constantly getting bigger and bigger, until it crashed into a tree.

Tails was the first one to reemerge from the pile of snow, and started to dig to free the Swallow. It didn't take long to remove all the snow from her, but she wasn't happy about it. Tails tried to help her lift from the floor but Wave rejected his help as soon as she could. "Hands off!" Wave shouted, awkwardly lifting herself from the pile of snow. "I am going back home."

"Wave, please, don't go." Tails begged.

Wave stopped for a moment and turned around. "Look Tails, I know you really wanted this. But I can't stand cold and there is nothing you can do to make me want to stay." She stated, before turning around. A second later, she felt a small thing impact at her back. It wasn't painful, neither strong enough to put her off balance, but it bothered her enough to turn around. Behind her, Tails had a playful smile, holding another snowball on his hand. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

The fox reply came in the form of another snow ball. The swallow could barely put her arm up to protect herself from the snow. "Stop that!"

"Noup." Was all he said as he continued his attack.

"How old are you?! Ten?!"She quipped.

"Are you forty?" Tails quipped. "Don't tell me this is too much for the great Wave the swallow? Guess that reputation is just all for nothing." Not half a second had gone by when a snow ball was thrown at the fox.

Miles only had time to turn at the source before another ball was thrown, accompanied by "It is on!" shouted by the female bird. So, the snow balls trade started, flying from one side to the other. Tails had little to no problem in hitting Wave several times, as her awkward pacing made her easy target. Before long, the bird was down on the snow again. Tails was a little concern because she wasn't moving for a good moment.

"… Wave?" Tails asked, getting closer to the pile where she fell. A second later, Wave remerged from the pile, making the fox lose his footing. Before he could react, he started spinning, rolling inside a ball of snow until he smacked to something solid. Pulling out of the snow, now with a plump on his head, noticed the big tree behind him and the swallow laughing at the tip of the small hill.

"So that's how we are playing now?" The fox challenged, sinking again in the pile of snow. A few seconds later, a large wave of snow flew toward the swallow, covering her again in her own snow mountain. The fox´s tails stopped spinning, satisfied by the results of his plan. "I guess that´s it."

Suddenly, something came out, moving too fast for Tails to distinguish anything but a blur. One, two, three, from what the fox eyes could gather, it was running circles around him. However, he could not pay attention to it, because along the high speed object, snow started moving around him, forming some kind of small snow storm. Before long, he could see anything but snow, feeling the cold wind and water form surround him, covering him, grounding him, until he was again covered by snow.

Tails head reemerged from the tip of the snow pile, a very large snow pile that was at least 50 feet tall. He looked down, noticing the swallow below him. She wasn't touching the floor, her shoes looking high tech in contrast to her normal looking shoes from just a moment ago. "And that´s a wrap." Wave stated, with her arms crossed.

"Ok, you win." Tails said, slightly intimidated by her past intensity. He tried to set free from the mountain, but he fell from the big pile, landing directly to the snow below, head first, burying his upper body. Wave couldn't help bursting into laughter while the fox legs flail, trying to escape from the snow. Wave moved closer, trying to get a better view of his struggles.

However, it happened to be a trick, as Tails upper body suddenly pooped out, grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the snow, locking her into a hug. She landed around Tails chest area, getting wrapped by his arms and fluffy tails, minimizing the cold. Their feet ended about the same place, showing the stature difference between the fox and the swallow.

The swallow struggled to break the embrace, but the fox hold was too strong and tight for her to break free. Soon, she stopped, getting that she wouldn't leave like that.

"Do you mind?" She asked, half annoyed.

"Yes, I do." He answered in a playful manner, kissing her in the head.

Wave blushed a bit, enjoying it more than she wanted to admit. "If all you wanted was to cuddle, we could have done that at home. Hell, we could have done that at the hotel if you really felt like spending the money…" She squirmed just enough to be able to look directly at his eyes. At that moment, she gave him her most provocative look. "…Plus other fun stuff." Her voice became surprisingly silky and attractive.

Tails looked away, trying to hide the red on his face. "Y-you know. I thought I w-w-would get you to warm up to s-s-snow better." Tails clumsily said, the effect Wave had on him was that strong.

"You know I hate snow."

"But you liked the little while we shared, didn't you?"

"Not really." She lied. Tails could see from the way her eyes moved away rapidly.

"C´mon. Admit it." He pushed, his kissing assault starting again.

"Never!" Wave told him, trying to hide her shame.

Tails stopped his attack, deciding to appeal to her more rational side. "You know, admitting that you liked it doesn't really mean I won or anything." Tails said.

Wave shook a bit on his arms, a sudden, fast, small shake, enough for telling him he had hit the nail. "…Old habits die hard, I guess?" She sounded apologetic, even a little ashamed.

"I… Is it weird to date a former rival?" Tails forced the question out. He didn't want to ask. He felt like a little kid again, and being that around Wave was never good for him. Moreover, just like her, there were parts of the rivalry he could not easily let go.

"A little." She admitted. "But I want it." She moved a little trying to put herself in a more comfortable position.

"Me too." He admitted. He was also getting comfortable, closing both of his eyes for a short nap. He let go a happy sigh, feeling good for life.

Then some snow fell on his face. He let go a small growl. "If all this was just to…" He started, but another ball of snow fell on him, or rather, mostly fell on Wave while a small part fell on him. Little after that more snow kept falling on them, all in small batches, meaning that it was deliberate and caused by something. Soon enough they both decided to reemerge from the snow… and both they both put a hand on their mouths, trying and failing to hide their laughter.

In front of them was Jet, a bigger and adult version of himself. He was just a few centimeter shorter than Storm now and had a large scar on the right eye area (he still had his eye thought). He had grown to look intimidating, or he would look, if it wasn't for the fact that he was just as stuffed of snow gear as Wave, only his eyes visible.

"Stop that!" Jet shouted, annoyed by them. He then grabbed Wave from the arm and harshly pulled her closer to him. "She is not yours." He threatened Tails with a low growl voice. The fox, in contrast, had a confident smile on him. It was too late for him to understand what was going on the yellow boy´s mind, at least until he felt a blow on his side, blowing the air from him. Wave had kicked him for being so rough with her.

Jet was in a bit of a daze after that hit, having to hold the area of the blow (Wave kicked real hard). "Don't talk as if I was yours either." She answered, looking as offended as she could. Meanwhile, Tails went closer to Storm, who was wearing just as little snow gear as Tails.

"You were supposed to get us a little more time." Tails whispered to his ear.

"Sorry but he realized without me even telling him." The albatross said in a similar volume, but in an apologetic manner.

"And I was just getting her to warm up to snow." Tails said, in a disappointed manner.

"…But if you warm up to snow, would it mean it melts?" Storm asked, confused as to how someone would warm up to snow. Tails couldn't help a stare with squinted eyes. He liked Storm, he really did, but sometimes he could see why Wave had mix feelings about him.

"Guess that will be all for today." Tails said. "I will text you." Tails told Wave, giving her his best smile.

"Not if I call you first." Wave answered, in a bit of a competitive but playful tone.

"Actually…" Jet said, earning the attention of the three of them. "… What do you say if you help us with **our** Christmas Tradition?" This immediately got an odd look from Tails.

Jet wouldn't normally want Tails a kilometer near them and their missions, not under normal circumstances. He looked at both Storm and Wave, who had put themselves behind Jet. These two were making silent gestures, pretty much telling Tails not to accept. Tails looked back at Jet.

"Sure." He simply said. Both Wave and Storm froze for a moment, before face-palming, not believing he accepted. That started worrying the fox for a bit. Then, he looked at Jet, wearing an intense, sinister smile. That wasn't a good signal either.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet instructions were simple, get in the middle of the Street, and wait for Wave. He also said to wear something good looking but comfortable, saying something about fighting or escaping. That didn't really worry him. He was wearing a white long sleeves hoddie and gray jeans. The evening was becoming night, waiting outside a coffee place while he drank hot chocolate. He was waiting for Wave, thinking they could enjoy a little while before going with their mission.

"I am already here." The voice of the Swallow came from behind him. She sounded tired, or upset, probably not happy with the recent development.

"Good to see youuuu…" He looked at her and, suddenly, his brain turned into mush. Wave was wearing a Papa Noel red and white coat outfit, covering her back but exposing her upper body. She was wearing a black, simple bra covering her private areas. Her pelvis was covered by short pants, also Papa Noel Style, and the most eye catching were her legs themselves. Unlike many girls he had met, Wave didn't like wearing skirts, tight pants or shorts, only loose long pants. He had actually thought that maybe she was ashamed of her legs; this being the first time he sees them himself.

But right now that seemed impossible: they were long, well-shaped and strong looking, still womanly but they clearly were the result of hard training. And clearly, as other stares indicated, he wasn't the only one who found them attractive.

"My my, someone seems to like what he sees." Wave said.

This finally burst Tails bubble, returning him to the reality after how long of just staring. "Yo-Yo-you look great." He awkwardly mumbled.

"I know." She answered smugly. "You face says it all." She said, in a surprisingly sexy voice. Tails gulped, completely enticed by her words. She then moved closer, her head just at his ears. "Although I would have dressed something like this much sooner if you wanted." She whispered, in an even more provocative manner, even though he didn't think it possible.

Tails threw and hit his head at the table, as his body delightfully shivered at what she said. Hey, the guy was straight and would have liked to get her on a bed and do adult stuff, but he considered himself a gentleman and thought that people shouldn't do it with the frequency or ease that he sees every day. Call him dull, old or whatever, but he thought it should be something special and more difficult to have. Well, Wave was certainly making it difficult for him!

She then grabbed his hand and dragged him from his chair. "Let's get this done." Wave said, a bit disappointed. Tails almost fell from her sudden yank but soon stood on his own two feet and followed.

Before long, Wave took Tails to a rather battered bar, from what we could tell. "Sooo, what exactly is the plan?" Tails asked.

"You got in here because of Jet; he told you all what you needed to know." She answered, sounding upset again.

Tails mouth twisted. "You are upset I got into your stuff." He said, almost like a plea.

"No, no." She said, hastily. "It's just… he is using this to put more trouble between us. We are still kinda volatile." Wave admitted.

Tails only smiled, he then moved at her side, put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her softly. "Then he will have to do a lot better than he thinks." He reassured, while making eye contact.

Wave smiled softly, a little better thanks to him. "Let´s see what you say after today." She said, sadly. However, she then slapped her face, and then, she would put a more serious face, thought Tails was sure she wasn't just OK. "Let´s get this done."

"Yes, Ma´am." He replied, saluting.

And so, the doors opened, the ambience changed completely from the outside. It was loud, full of shady looking people, many of them shouted criminals just from a first look. Tails wasn't exactly happy about this.

"Hey hey hey! Where is the Christmas spirit over here?!" Wave shouted out of nowhere, sounding like some crazy party dude and earning the attention of the majority of the men in here. She then moved toward the bartender and took a seat, just beside a huge bear person. "Hey, I want your best ooze here! Two right now!" She continued her act, flailing her arms in the air. And poor Tails was so confused right now.

Soon, two mugs were put in front of her. She then passed it to Tails, who felt so out of place that decided to better not get far from her. She grabbed one of the mugs and drank it in one gulp. She then let go a sigh of satisfaction. Tails looked at his without much thought and took a sip of it. Instantly, his mouth was overloaded by some of the strongest flavors he had tasted, immediately spitting it because of the surprise. "Delicious." Tails said, his tone not reflecting at all what he said, pushing his mug further.

Wave just looked at him, a goofy smile spread across her beak. "I can think about something that can make you better after that." She said, again in a sexy and playful manner, invading Tails´ personal space. Tails reaction was his typical nervousness and surprise, however, the next thing she said only confused him even further. "I am sorry." She whispered, barely audible. Tails even thought he might have imagined it, considered how low she said so.

She then pulled out her wrench, which grew to the size similar to Wave´s and then she slammed it into the bear anthro hand. Tails´ eyes looked like they had just came out from their place. The next thing he knew, the wrench suddenly fell on his hands. Next he looked up, noticing a pissed off bear looking at him with intentions to kill, while Wave pointed at him with her thumb. With so many things going so fast, there was only one thing the fox could say at the moment. "…What?"

The bear threw a fist at the fox, the later barely able to dodge the attack. However, the bear also threw his whole body at the fox, his hands trying to reach his neck. Tails could only struggle back, trying to push the hands as far as he could, but he was losing. Luckily, a swipe with his tails helped him unbalance and remove him from above. Then, he took a glass, trying to hit him to knock him out, but the bear threw his arm at him, grazing and cutting the fox´s face. After getting that hit, he threw the object at his head, knocking him out.

After that, he decided to look at his surroundings, realizing that everything around him was chaos: The many patrons were throwing around glasses, chairs and other stuff all over the place, causing as much damage as possible. It was absolutely maddening. What's more, he couldn't see Wave, not with all this chaos.

He knew he probably wouldn't be able to find her between some much mayhem, he decided to take charge of the situation. So approached the closest patron from behind, kicked his feet and made him fall and, finally, threw his elbow with his whole body at him, knocking it out. He moved closer to the next one, grabbed a chair and hit his back, also knocking him out. He then moved toward the third one, grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him over his shoulder.

However, it was now that the majority of the drunken people noticed Tails and that he was likely the most dangerous around. So, in a group, they ran toward him, started attacking him. Tails ducked and threw a punch to his opponents´ stomach and was ready to finish him with a hook with his other arm, when another one grabbed said arm. Before he knew it, he was also hit in the stomach, rapidly followed by a knee to the face.

Everything went blurry at that moment, Tails feeling weak, his legs giving up. He would have fallen for a moment, had it not being for the fact that two strangers were holding him by the arms, not letting him fall. Tails looked up, a bit of his vision becoming more normal, distinguishing that the one guy standing in front of him was the guy he attacked first, a wicked smile crossed his face. While being hold, that guy started punching Tails on the face.

But the fox wasn't going to take much more of that. Using his tails, he hit both his captors in the face, getting them to let him go. The guy in front of him probably pissed himself when he saw this, the next thing he did was try to run but, using his tails to propel his body, he caught him.

"This is gonna hurt." Tails whispered to him, flying to the roof and crashing him into a light bulb, the electricity flowed through his body as he shouted in agony. Then, using gravity to add strength, he fell on another patron, knocking him out. Finally, Tails started spinning on his spot, extending his tails to hit as many foes as possible, some sent flying by the strength of his twin tails.

He wasn't sure how much time went on as he fought his way through many troublesome opponents. It was a blur, something he couldn't remember easily, not that different than fighting robots, except they were people, not robots. He really hated that, in the heat of a battle, he could not treat them as people, just as objects, thanks for years of fighting Eggman´s robots. It sometimes made it difficult to hold back.

One of the last things he remembered was that, while hitting a cat (or raccoon, he wasn't sure), the bear from before smacked him with the back of his hand, sending him flying to a wall. He was confident something cracked when he impacted, some blood coming out from his mouth. He spit it, as he struggled to stand up again, his body burned as he tried to stand up, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"You will pay Little kid." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"You are in for a surprise." Tails answered, with a cold and relaxed expression.

The bear threw himself at the fox, trying to run him over. Tails side stepped, giving his back to the bear for a second. After that, he whipped his tails, hitting him in the arm, a vicious crack sound emerged when the hit landed. The bear let go a loud shrill of pain, shaking violently, as he slowly put his eyes on the arm where the horrible pain came. That arm was bent in the opposite direction it was meant to be. He gulped, trying his best to ignore the pain, but now, he was suddenly afraid of what the little fox would do to him. He didn't have to wait for long as another hit from his tails was enough to make him loose consciousness.

"That´s done." Tails thought while he turned around. He then heard some kind of clicks behind him. He didn't realize, but, cops had surrounded the establishment a little while ago, and just recently entered, aiming to stop the fighting. It was until now that he noticed that most of the patrons were already unconscious and that some of the soldiers were aiming at him. *But why? I just… took the largest guy here!* "Wait a min…" Tails lifted both his arms in panic, trying to claim for his innocence, but one of the soldiers shoot him with a police Taser and hit him. "uuuuuuuuuttttt." He exclaimed in pain, as the low electricity made him loose consciousness.

 _Unspecified time skip._

When the fox came to himself, he found himself surrounded by many of the patrons sleeping bodies. He stood up again, noticing the bars. He ran to the bars, noticing that he was in a prison. After that, there was only one thing he could think at the moment. *You are so dead Wave.*

* * *

Author note: I have been playing batman Arkham Knight, Did you notice? This was more or less the main idea behind this fic, as it occurred to me while watching Bruce Timm Justice League Christmas episode. (Please don't sue, I know the references are too obvious. Sorry). Kind of funny that Hawkgirl was the literal bird woman of the team while the Green Lantern was like the architect of the Team.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I don't like saying it. Buuuuuuuut: I. Told. You. So." Amy told him, upset. She had just got Tails out of the prison. Even if he broke that bear arm right in front of the cops, Tails heroic history, as well of the shady establishment and people inside, they let him go with a minimal fee and a warning. Now, Amy wasn't going to be nearly as easy with him.

"But you love the I told you so." Tails joked.

"Don't change the subject young man!" She shouted, pointing him with her finger. "Wave is dangerous and a problem. Stop dating her."

"Says the girl that obsessively followed Sonic for years." Tails muttered, confident she shouldn't listen to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted. Suddenly, Tails mouth was shut, unable to mutter anything else. Hey, the bear man was nothing, Amy, on the other hand, was a real beast. There was a bit of silence, before Amy talked to him again, seemingly not going to smack Tails with her hammer. "I repeat. Don't get near the rogues. They literally got you in jail. On Christmas of all days!" She said, opening her arms as much as she could for emphasis.

"In my defense, this was not my plan." A certain, annoying girl said. Amy turned around in that moment and started running toward the Swallow. She tried to slap her in the face but Wave was able to catch Amys arm. "Its that the way you greet a friend?" Wave joked. Then Amy hand wrapped around Waves arm and she threw Wave a few feet away, landing roughly on the floor.

"Thats how **I** greet a rogue." Amy bantered. But then Tails put a hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around, still hot of the head. However, it was then that she noticed that the cops from near the station were moving closer to them. Suddenly, the hedgehog was worried.

"Is there any problem in here?" The captain asked, while he moved closer to them.

"As a matter of fact…" Wave started, seemingly trying to get Amy in trouble, but Tails put an arm on her shoulder too, interrupting her.

"There isn't any. Just some friends being too excited." Tails tried to be reasonable. The police force still looked suspicious at them.

"… All right, stop it before someone really gets hurt." The captain said, returning to their station.

The trio awkwardly waved them back, trying to hide the best they could the situation they were in. When they were far enough, Amy began to stare Wave again. "You got no shame if you show up like that." Amy threatened.

"Look, I didn't want Tails to get into all of this. Jet asked him to join us, and he accepted, without receiving anything more than some vague information of the plan. This is as much his fault as any." Wave answered. However, both Tails and Amy looked unsatisfied by her answer. Wave sighed, adopting a less defensive stance. "Look, I am sorry. I really am. I didn't want you to be this hurt. I would have preferred you not having anything to do with it." She said, her manner much more honest than before.

"IF YOU THINK A LITTLE I AM SORRY WILL BE ENOUGH…." Amy started.

"Amy, I will handle this." Tails interrupted.

"But…" Amy started, but Tails moved closer to Wave, ignoring Amy.

"If I had to guess, I was the distraction for something." Tails suggested.

"Sharp, thought you still got into the trap. Doesn't that make you even more stupid?" She mocked in her more common demeanor.

"I was playing my part. What was yours?." Tails played along.

They continued talking, getting themselves more distance from Amy, who head puffed smoke out of her frustration. "DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!" She shouted, with no avail.

Wave ignored her shout, but Tails turned his head to her, and, without emitting any sound, told her that everything was under control. Amy let go a *hmph* sound, still not satisfied from the situation, but decided to let it play out. "I don't even know why I worry for them!" She muttered to herself, as she marched to the opposite direction.

"Each of us started at least one fight in a bar or some place, with lots of people. This would get the police force to spread, permitting us attack specific but far away places, so the likeliness that they would realize they were all a coordinated effort would be less likely." Wave explained.

"Ok, you stole specific places. But what for?" Tails asked.

"For that reason." She said, pointing out a battered and old building in the street. It was an orphanage.

It didn't take long for them to reach the building. However, they didn't enter. Instead, they just observed from a window. Storm was inside, moving from one side to the other, moving from one side of the other. However, the flashiest thing about the place was a big banquet just in the middle of the room, with tons of toys, boxes of gifts and other stuff around. The kids of the place looked in ecstasies from all the things there were in the place.

"This was Storms orphanage." Wave interrupted, earning the foxs attention. "After Jets parents found him and adopt him, he would come here to help them from time to time. After sometime, we made it a bit of a tradition to send stuff here on certain dates, particularly Christmas. We have a benefactor that wont rat us or the people of the orphanage, so, we do this for them." Wave explained.

Tails didn't answer, limiting himself to only look at the girl for a while. Then, he softly took her arm, in a courteous manner, dragging her away, without being harsh. Wave looked at him, confused: Was he angry? Was he not? Where was he taking her? She was starting to get worried, as she couldn't read him at all. However, he took her to a coffee shop, the same coffee shop she found him last night.

"I wanted to give a cup of chocolate before. Better late than never, right?" Tails said.

Wave was still suspicious about his behavior. However, she took seat, with him, as they waited for their drinks. "Sooo, no grudges?" Wave asked with a hopeful voice.

"Oh, believe me: That will come." Tails answered.

"Uuuuhhhh. I am so scared." Wave mocked, holding her arms and shivering for more exaggeration.

"You should." Tails answered, with a bit of a sinister smile. Wave actually backed a bit, somewhat intimidated by his answer. Interrupting the tension, however, came the waiter, bringing a cup of chocolate for each of them.

Not a second too soon.* Wave thought, about to take a sip on the cup. However, she stopped, eyeing it carefully. "This has something, right?!" She stood up loudly, challenging the fox.

"What, me?" He joked, putting a hand on his chest with mocked surprise. "Cmon, Wave. Don't think so little of me." He ended.

Wave eyed him, then the cup, then him again. She lifted and put her beak on the chocolate, drinking it. She finished it but nothing happened. "Just so you know, I am always one step ahead of you." She threatened.

"Just don't trip while looking back at me." He said. Therefore, the chocolate went down quickly, neither talking that much.

"So, what now?" Wave asked, once they had put some distance from the coffee shop.

"I think this is the time you lose consciousness." Tails said, as if it was the most normal thing to say. Wave opened her eyes a lot, concern growing inside her. Nevertheless, it was too late, as her legs suddenly gave up, her eyelids felt heavy and her vision blurred and darkened until nothing was clear to her. She was about to fall to the floor, but Tails grabbed her and carried her, bride style, for the next step of his plan.

 _Unspecified time skip._

Wave felt warmth all over her, a nice, gentle warmth. Her mind was still foggy, but it was too delighted to try to wake her up fully. Instead, all she felt like was digging her head dipper into whatever was that warmth. She felt some movement coming from it, a barely sensible up and down, not enough to bother her into the realm of the living. Whatever she was on was a bit… bushy? She couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Not that she cared enough to wake up and look at it carefully. She let go a happy sigh, ready to sleep deeper again. However, a kind of growl of pleasure coming from the warm object finally made her decide what she was sleeping on.

Her eyes met white chest fur, with some yellow fur around it. Her eyes looked up, meeting a sleeping yellow fox. *It's just Shorty.* She thought, sleeping back again. A few seconds went on before her eyes snap open. "SHORTY!" She shouted, in panic, flailing a little, her hand actually slapping the fox in the face, despite that not being her intention. This easily woke the sleeping fox, though he still looked sleepy.

His eyes met with the Swallow, who had frozen in place, somewhat worried about what he would do. Tails kept looking, blinking and just staring, almost as if his brain was trying and failing to comprehend what was going on. Because of his lack of reaction, Wave acted first: she broke from him and tried to escape from the house. It was some kind of wood construction, but she didn't have the time to check the surroundings. She soon found a door… which lead to a snowy dark scenario, everything covered by thick snow and the moment she opened by the door, she was hit by an unbelievable cold wind, making her close the door again in just a few seconds.

"Sorry. This is the warmest place in kilometers." Tails said in a yawn, in a surprisingly calm manner.

"YOU DRUG ME. WITH THE CHOCOLATE!" She shouted.

"Yeah, you weren't wrong to suspect it." He admitted.

Wave looked at him with incredulity, her jaw slightly dropped and unable to retort. However, she suddenly felt worried about something: she looked at herself, noticing the large Christmas themed sweater and pants covering her body fully. It wasn't nowhere nearly as sexy as the thing she wore yesterday, but there was a problem coming with it. "YOU FUCKING DRESSED ME UP! WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD?!" Wave shouted again.

Tails finally looked surprised by her answer. "No, that was Cream." Tails said.

Wave growled. She believed him. Cream and Tails had this partners in crime dynamic, where they would aid each other in whatever they were doing, no matter how crazy or wrong the thing was. This certainly fitted the bill perfectly.

"And why are you shirtless? You took advantage of me while sleeping!" She continued shouting, although less loudly.

"I dragged you here and cuddled with you. I have not done anything else. I swear." Tails said, putting his hands up.

"But Why?"

"...This is my vengeance." He answered.

"… Really?" Wave asked. It wasn't suspicious, but rather, disappointed.

"…What?" Tails asked, confusion completely covering his face.

"I expected more." Wave answered.

"… I dragged you from your sleep, to a cold snowy mountain, with the intention to spend the night with me. Is that not enough?" Tails asked with disbelief.

"Honestly, yeah." She answered.

Tails frowned. He honestly expected her to be more freak out than this. "Just come with me." Tails said, with a flustered voice.

"What about getting vengeance on Jet?" Wave asked as she followed him. Soon, they returned to the room where they were before. There was mattress in the middle of the room, just in front of a lit woodfire in the chimney. There was also a table covered with a big cloth, clearly hiding stuff.

"We will think other day. For now…" In a swift manner, he removed the cloth, revealing a couple setting dinner, with candles and all. Unluckily, one of the plates on the table was tangle on the cloth, being dragged by it and crashed on the floor, leaving it useless. Tails froze, just looking at it with surprise, then at Wave, only moving his eyes. "I-Ill be back in a sec." He said apologetic before running to another room. Wave only silently laughed.

Soon, he returned with another plate, as well of the dinner, two services of turkey in sauce, mashed potato, boiled broccoli and fried bacon. He brought the dessert too, pumking pie, as well of the beverages: red wine with two cups and a jar of strawberry and ginger lemonade. After several journeys to the back room and here, everything was on place and there was only one thing Wave thought about telling.

"You are planning on giving me TURKYE?! TO A BIRD?!" She demanded, clearly offended and pissed.

Tails face looked like it wanted to hide in the dirt and never come back out. "Wait, maybe I could get something else." He answered. *But What!? There is nothing here else to cook!* His mind raced, becoming more chaotic and confused. But, when he double checked the swallow again, he noticed her hand on her beak, as she shook uncontrollably, until the laughter was too much to hold. "… You are the worst." He answered.

"I know. But do you see why I think this is not a good vengeance? You are literally giving me dinner." She said, amusement fulling her tone.

"Guess I need to rethink it." He admitted

The rest of the night was rather uneventful: The food was good, thought Tails admitted he did not cook it; the dessert was tasty; the wine was right; It was just enjoyable. Before long, they returned to the mattress, cuddling into one another, with the wood fire in front of them and not a worry of being disturbed. It was perfection. Soon, sleep started to take over, although the Swallow gave to its clutches first.

"…I love you." Tails wasn't sure if he had actually heard it. He was starting to give to his sleep, but he drowsily opened his eyes and tried to find any evidence, but all he met was a sleeping beauty, wrapped around his arms. He closed his eyes again, ready to fully enjoy the moment without any more disturbances.

The End


End file.
